Etsuko Kohriyama
Etsuko Kohriyama is one of Gamesee's OC. Please ask permission before using her, or editing her page. Appearance Eto's hair is a black sidecut that goes to about her breast most of the time. Her breasts speaking of are very small, and can't even be seen. She is about average in height standing at 5'7 (174 cm) in height and appears generally thin. Her skin is pale since she rarely goes to outside when it is sunny, although Eto wishes it was tanner. Her thin eyes are "very" green and the rest of her features are long and thin. One distinguishing feature of her's is her teeth which she sharpened as an act of rebellion against her dad in middle school, so they basically look like "shark teeth." They look generally nice since she is the most self conscious about them, and she is known to brush her teeth 4-5 times a day because of it. In public Eto is often mistaken for a guy, and she seems to enjoy when this happens since she finds it funny. This may be because she enjoys messing with people, or it may be because she hopes that more girls flirt with her. Regardless, she dresses like a male in public half of the time for either reason. Personality Eto is childlike and childish, but doesn't take any effort to fix these traits. She tends to find wonder in almost anything, and genuinely enjoys school and classes. Eto is also somewhat melodramatic, or at least over exaggerates situations for comedy. In addition, Eto tries to be funny even in the most serious situations. This causes many to be annoyed with her at times, since she can't take much seriously. Furthermore, Eto is extremely reckless. She almost never thinks before talking or doing something, which has caused many hurt feelings and injuries in the past and present. Also, Eto is known to ramble on about, well, anything on her mind. She could go on for hours talking, and never return to the initial subject. She can't keep her train of thought for long regardless, which explains this. To add, Etsuko has some obvious "wolf-like" behaviour due to her being an Okami. One major example is how she interacts with her girlfriend, often "nibbling" at her and rubbing against her so she "smells like her." Sometimes, like the above example, it can be amusing but at other times it can be annoying or dangerous. For example, Etsuko is known to think tackling someone and attacking them is just playing. Lastly, Etsuko is very caring to her friends and family. She often gives advice (although it may not be the best) and is always willing to listen to someone's problems. In addition, sometimes Etsuko will leave gifts for someone when they are in a bad mood, or cards if it isn't that bad. Statistics 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. 150 points is allowed maximum. For the Overall, find the average of all the numbers in that section. Attributes Physical * '''Strength - '''7 * '''Dexterity - '''4 * '''Stamina - '''7 * '''Overall - '''6 Social * '''Charisma - '''3 * '''Manipulation - '''2 * '''Popularity - '''1 * '''Overall - '''2 Appearance * '''Cuteness - '''Debatable, 3 * '''Sexiness - '''10 1 * '''Elegance - '''0 * '''Overall - '''1.33 Mental * '''Perception - '''9 * '''Intelligence - '''5 * '''Wits - '''7 * '''Overall - '''7 Skills Natural * '''Animals - '''Depends, 5 * '''Gardening - '''0 * '''Survival - '''7 Combat * '''Melee - '''9 * '''Aim - '''8 * '''Hand-to-hand - '''7 * '''Overall - '''7.6667 Talents * '''Crafts - '''1 * '''Cooking - '''2 * '''Sports - '''6 (track) Artistic * '''Performance - '''1 * '''Dancing - '''1 * '''Musical - '''2 (singing) * '''Writing - '''1 * '''Drawing - '''1 Knowledge * '''Academics - '''5 * '''Occult - '''8 * '''Science - '''1 Other * '''Photography - '''1 * '''Leadership - '''2 * '''Memory - '''2 Powers and Mutations Transformation Being an Okami, Etsuko does have the power to transform. However, she heavily prefers her human form and doesn't use the ability often. Abilities Police Self-Defense Until she got bored of attending, Etsuko used to attend self-defense classes taught by police. These classes taught her how to disarm gun a gun even if it is pointed at her, knife and stick combat skills, and how to handle several attackers. Krav Maga Krav Maga is Isreal's national martial art which is designed for street survival and often used by the police in many countries. It is relatively easy to go up a rank in this art, and in a time of only 5 years Eto is already a black belt. Shooting Eto has been taught how to shoot a gun since she was little (which did not always go well for anyone around her) and she knows how to shoot most guns. She is most proficient at a tommy gun, and prefers this kind of gun much more than any other. Possessions Snacks Etsuko carries around crackers and Cheetos just in case she gets hungry, which happens to be often. It is unknown how much food she carries on her. Chair Leg In case of a fight, Etsuko carries around a chair leg to beat people with. There is a spike on the bottom of the leg, and wolves carved into the sides. Backstory WIP Trivia * Eto was born on July 3rd, also known as Disobedience Day . * Eto has a fear of being crushed. * Eto's first word was "burn." * Etsuko has have several flings with several girls, but none were serious aside from her current relationship. * Etsuko was once on the cover of a Victoria Secret magazine. Billions bought it, and it is in an exhibit in the Tokyo National Museum. * Etsuko refers to herself with "boku." Category:Students Category:Females Category:Homosexual Category:Fifth Years Category:Yakuza Category:Class 5-1 Category:Yokai Category:Okami Category:Homoromantic Category:OCs Category:Gamesee's OCs Category:Gamesee's Waifus Category:Pianist's Waifus